Fairy Tail Love Stories
by FirelightGoddess123
Summary: This is a set of love stories about the Fairy Tail pairings :P
1. I Freed J & Mirajane S

**I. Freed Justine and Mirajane Strauss**

**The love of a Demon and a Rune, Dark Magic Wizard.**

**A DEMON who was trapped inside a RUNE Wizard's heart... 3**

**"Under the Beautiful Moon Light"**

**_Normal POV_**

Another sunny day in Magnolia... But there was one noisy guild who could disturb te peace around... A guild called Fairy Tail.

**_POV : Mirajane Strauss_**

I looked around the guild. *Sigh* The guild is noisy as ever and the Rajinshuu is not here. I wish they coud back earlier. I want to see Freed. I then turn o look at Lucy. Who was happiy drinking her milkshake. I wonder why?

"Lucy." I smiled.

"Mira-san you don't look happy today? Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Oh it's nothing." I said. Still not contented.

"My Lucy, why are you so happy today?" I smiled mischieviously.

She choked. "Uhh Mira-san... Wh-what do you mean?" She asked nervously and blushing.

"Oh~! I didn't mention someone or something did I?"

"Uhmm... You see..." She started.

"Wait, Mira-san do you like somebody because you missed someone?" She have an evil smile on her face.

"Well, yeah..." I said.

She looked around the guild.

"Who is it? Laxus?"

"No."

"Bickslow?"

"Nope." I hope she doesn't say his name... PLEASE!

"Uhmm... Loke?"

"Not either." Phew!

She thinked deeply and said. "Freed?!"

Before I answered I was silent. Thinking on what I would say to Lucy. I decided to tell her.

"Mira-san I'm waiting... I take that as a YES!" She said.

"Shhhh, Lucy be quiet! Fine I do liike him and please just keep it a secret ok?"

"Sure!"

Then the doors opened. Revealed to be a pink haired dragon slayer! Then he tip toed getting closer to Lucy and he put his arm over her shoulders with a grin in his face.

"Hiya Luce! Hey Mira!" He said.

Lucy was surprised by his action and was blushing furiously.

"Natsu! What is it?!" She yelled.

"Oh what havve we here a husband and wife arguement?" I snickered.

"Theeyyy liiiiikkkkeeee each other!" Me and Happy teased them.

The two kept on blushing but Natsu was the first one to recover.

"Hey Luce, let's go out! Sayonara minna!" He waved as he grabbbed Lucy's hand and out of the door. Young love. I thought. Then the doors opened. Yup, he's here.

"Welcome back!" I smiled at the Rajinshuu Tribe.

"Thank you Mira." Freed said. Kyaaaaaa .!

"You're welcome and now enjoy your day at the guild." I smiled.

They nodded. And took a sit. I looked at Freed, talking with Bickslow, Evergreen and Laxus, but suddenly they pulled Evergreen to Elfman's side. And started fighting. Looks like the three men have an important to discussed with.

**_POV : Freed Justine_**

"Freed, just go over to her and ask her on a date." Bickslow suggests.

"No, just court her first and Bickslow not that fast move!" Laxus said.

*Sigh* "I'll think Laxus suggestion is much good than yours Bickslow." I said.

"Oh well, Mira!" Bickslow said.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Then she came.

"What is it Bickslow?" Mira asked.

"Well you see.. I want you..." I stopped him by stepping on his foot and glared at him.

"Well I wanted theone that I always order!" Bickslow lied.

"Ok! Coming right up! Is there something you want Freed? Laxus?"

"No thanks." Laxus said.

"N-nothing." I said.

"Ok."

"What are you thinking man?" I glared at Bickslow.

"Having some fun."

"I need to go outside first." I said, I decided to but some flowers for Mirajane.

I saw a flower shop, I bought a bouquet and a box of chocolates. Then I've decided to give it to her when she will be going home to Fairy Hills.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Then it was about time. I get the flowers and the box of chocolates. Good thing I made a spell that would keep the flowers fresh and not to melt the cchocolates. Then I saw her walking alone, she was in deep thought... Ok now's my chance.

"Good evening Mira." She turned around and saw me.

"Konban-wa Freed! Why are you still wondering out here? It's already a quarter to midnight!" She said.

"I have flowers and chocolates for you!" I said.

"Oh, thanks Freed." She smiled, accepting my gifts and blushed.

"Well you see, I gave. This. To you. It's because..." I took a deep breath, walked closer to her and said. "I like you."

And what I didn't know that I was going to do it. I kissed her. I break the short kiss and turned away, walking away from her. But then she grabbed my arm and pulled to close to her.

"You know Freed, I like you too." She whispered and we kissed for the second time, under the beautiful moon that was shining brightly.


	2. II Lyon V & Juvia L

**II. Juvia Lockser and Lyon Vastia**

**This is for all Lyon x Juvia shippers! Enjoy! :D**

**"The Heart of a Water Mage "**

**~POV_Juvia Lockser~**

"Ok, Juvia will confess to Gray-sama today." I said as walking to the guild.

"Here goes nothing..." I took a deep breath and entered. Looking for him... Now there you are!

"GRAY-SAMA~! Can we talk?"

"Uh sure Juvia. Let's go outside." I nod.

"Now what are you gonna say Juvia?"

"Well, Juvia really wanted to say to you that... I LOVE YOU!" I looked at Gray-sama, sweatdorpped, shocked and he's confused!

"Oh Juvia, how I''m really sorry, I like somebody else..."

"Is it my love rival? Lucy?" I growled.

"No Juvia."

"Then who is it Gray-sama?"

"You promise not to say it to everyone?"

"Juvia promise!"

"It's *deep sigh* Erza..."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhshhh... Be quiet Juvia." I nod.

"Juvia prmoise! I won't tell anyone... So what about you asked her out?"

"Well, its because she likes Jellal... Even he died..."

"So, Gray-sama just try to be close to her and when she feel the same way about you, confess to her..."

"Yes, thanks for the advice Juvia, I really felt good that I've talked to someone to share my feelings that it has been in my cheest for a long time, arigato. And Lyon really likes you, you know you two have the same personalities..." He said as he walked inside.

"Arigato Gray-sama, for telling me..."

"Oh and just call me Gray.. If you have problems just come and talk to me."

"Hai!"

Gray likes Erza-san... But Erza-san likes Jellal... And I better give a letter to Lyon-sama... I sat on the bar stool and began writing.

"Hi Juvia!" Mira-san and Lucys greeted me.

"O-hayo!"

"What are you doing Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Just a l-letter..."

"Well, its for Gray right?" Mira-san smirked.

"No it's for Lyon -sama. And Lucy, sorry for calling you love rival."

"Oh Juvia, I tell you, I never liked Gray, I considered him as a brother, I already like someone else." Lucy gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh, I get it..." Mira-san snickered.

"Who is it?"

"It's Natsu." Mira-san whispered..

"Ok, I'll tease her from now on..." I smiled.

Me and Mira-san was having fun in teasing Lucy... Then Natsu-san entered the guild and he invites Lucy for a job.

"Bye Lucy! Have fun!" I said.

And turned to Mira-san. "Hope those two are a coupe already.

"Well, by the looks of it."

"Oh Mira-san where can Juvia deliver this letter? Because I'll give it to Lyon-sama."

"Leave it to me Juvia." She winked and I handed the letter. Hope this day will be more ineteresting.

**AFTER FIVE MINUTES...**

"Juvia I've sent it to him. He'd be receiving it right now."

"Thanks."

"Hey Mira, have you seen Erza?" Gray asked.

"Oh she's on a S-Class mission. Don't worry she'll be back this afternoon."

"T-thanks. Can I have icy cold water?"

"Be right back."

"So Gray, when will you say it to her?" I asked.

"Maybe I would invite her on a job."

"Oh. That would be great!"

"Gray here's your water and Juvia here's your letter."

"Eh? From Lyon?"

"Yup." And began to read.

**_Hello Deary Juvia,_**

**_I would like you, to go out with me on a date this evening. Just wait there infront of Fairy Hills, I'll pick you up on 6 PM. And we could go anywhere, wherever you want._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Lyon Vastia_**

**__**"Gray! Mira-san! I gotta go now! And Gray I wish you good luck!" I ran to Fairy Hills and get dressed. I got downstairs and saw the others.

"Hey Juvia where are you going?" Levy asked.

"Juvia's got a date with Lyon-sama! Gotta go now bye!"

"Bye Juvia!" They all said. I went outside and he is still not here.

"Oh my Juvia you looked beautiful!" Someone said. Then he appeared out of the darkness.

"Lyon-sama! Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna treat you to a restaurant how 'bout that and let's go to the carnival."

"Yes, Juvia would love that." Then he took my hand we starte walking to a restaurant. We ordered and we talked, laugh.

"So Juvia why don't you like Gray? I thought you like him?"

"Well, Juvia confessed to him this morning and he said that he likes someone, so I decide to come to you."

"Oh. Well you have the right decision." We ate and still continued our conversation. After we paid and we go to the carnival. There at a stand I saw a teddy bear and I want it.

"Lyon-sama! Juvia wants that teddy bear!"

"Ok I'll get it for you Juvia!" And he paid. One lucky shot. Now he picks up the prize and gave it to Juvia. The we go to the park we sit on the bench.

"This night is wonderful in't it Juvia?"

"Yes, yes it is." Silence for a few seconds...

"Hey Juvia?"

"What is it?"

"I have a c-confession... I've fallen for you. A-and I love you."

"Juvia doesn't know how to say this... But I began to fall inlove with Lyon-sama..." Now he cames to my face. And I stared at him, he just smiled. Then I began to close my eyes, we moved slowly, slowly... Then... We finally kissed in a bench where many people were looking at us.


	3. III Laxus D & Kagura M

**III. Laxus Dreyar and Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Yeah I know right! Kagura and Laxus? Well Kagura was the first one I could think of another pair to Laxus besides Mirajane. LOL. Here it is!**

_

**"It Started Because Of A Simple Mission"**

**- POV : Laxus Dreyar -**

"Guys I'm going to an S-Class mission." I said to the Rajinshuu Tribe.

"Good luck Laxus!" They said to me.

I pick an S-Class mission and gave it to Mira. Then I decided to use my lightning for me to transport on the town that I'm going. I soon arrived. I walked through the streets on my way to the mayor's house. I stopped. This house was big, I walked in and I saw the mayor.

"Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail, I presume. Now we'll wait for another mage to come."

"Ok. And who is it?"

"She's from Mermaid Heel, it's-"

"Kagura Mikazuchi, here!" Her? I heard from Erza that she's good with sheathed sword.

"Now that all of you are here, follow me to my office." We nod and we followed him.

When we arrived at his office...

"You see, there are some big dark creatures that are going to attack the town at midnight, the guards alerted me because they saw it yesterday and that thing is going to this town! They tried attacking it but it's no use."

"Don't worry mayor, we'll stop it." I said.

"Thank you, now I'll let you stay here first. Laxus you're room is in the right of this room, while Kagura is infront of Laxus's room. I hope you'll get along."

"Yes mayor." We said and got out of the room.

"Since we're working together, I'm Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail." I said as I let my hand out.

"I'm Kagura Mizakuchi of Mermaid Heel. Nice to meet you." She said and we shook hands. Then slowly letting go.

"Well I'm always looking forward that we may work again. See you later." I said as I entered my room.

"You too." I heard Kagura.

**- POV : Kagura Mizakuchi -**

I closed the door. What? What am I feeling? I put my hand on my right chest. My heart is beating very fast. Could this be love? I shook my head. No. I owe big time to Erza and I'm falling inlove in one of her comrades? No. I took a shower and dressed my usual clothes. I comb my hair, get my sword and I asked permission to Mayor to go to town. He accepts and then I walked to town. I'll bought something for Milliana, Risley, Beth and Arania. While going to a restaurant, it was already full of people and no tables left. A waiter approaches me.

"Miss I have to sit you beside someone. Please follow me." I follow the waiter and ended up sitting beside Laxus.

"Yo Kagura."

"Laxus, thank you for the seat."

"No problem."

**- POV : Laxus Dreyar -**

She's sitting infront of me! What's this a date? Laxus, you're inlove with her.

**Flashback**

I was bored of waiting and alone in this table. I looked around and saw Kagura! She's looking for a seat. I immediately called the waiter.

"Waiter, tell that woman to seat beside me, now!" I told him and he tells Kagura.

**End of Flashback**

Kagura told her orders and mine just arrived. I decided to wait for her order.

"Why didn't you eat your food? It get colds any minute."

"Don't worry I'll just wait for your food and let's talk."

"Ok, I guess."

Me and Kagura continue to talk, she was really fun to be with. We have the same personalities, likes and dislikes.

"Well, it's only been hours we've met and now we bonded like friends a long time ago." I said.

"I'm the same for you." Kagura smiled.

"Excuse me ma'am here's your order, and enjoy your lunch." The waiter said. Me and Kagura eat our food, and after that we've paid. We walked our way back to Mayor's office, which is a far.

"Hey Laxus? What is Erza like where when she's in the guild?"

I chuckled at her question. "Well, she's like a demon like Mira. She's the one who always discipline everyone, especially Natsu and Gray who were fighting always. And do not ever try to ruin her strawberry cake if you don't want to be punished by her."

"Wow, can you tell me about Erza when she was young?" She asked.

"Well, if you don't tell her that I told you everything about her."

"Ok."

"Well, when Erza first joined the guild, she already wore armor. Her right eye is an artificial, because of what happened in the tower of heaven, then Gray, Natsu and Cana is one of her closest friends in the guild, while Mira, is her rival before. They always fight like Natsu and Gray. But, they are both strong so, it always ended up in a tie. But when Mira founds out her sister Lisanna, died she changed, she become kind and sweet, and of course from there, Mira and Erza became good friends until now. Erza is a strong S-Class mage, and she decided to form a team with Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy. And it is confirmed that they are the most strongest team in the guild. Then some members also joined Team Natsu, like Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and Carla."

"Oh I see. She's really strong huh? I like her strength."

"But Kagura, you're like Erza, you're strong, I've seen you're fight before." I said to her.

"Really? Thanks." Then we've arrived at Mayor's house. We go to our rooms too have a rest. I slept.

**-HOURS LATER…**

I woke up because someone knocked on the door. I groaned.

"Come in!" I said and sit up, I saw Kagura.

"Laxus, mayor is inviting us for dinner in fifteen minutes, now get ready." Kagura said.

"Ok, I'll just take a shower first." I go to the bathroom.

"I'll just wait in my room. Knocked on my door if you're finished." Kagura said as she leaves.

**-MINUTES LATER..**

I knocked on Kagura's door. "Kagura!" Then I heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Oh Laxus, let's go down now." She said. We walked downstairs and saw the dining table, the table was large and the mayor was sitting patiently waiting for us.

"Now Laxusand Kagura sit. Join me for dinner." I sit on the left side of the mayor and Kagura beside me. We eat our dinner in silence. And we finished, I was full now.

"Now, only three hours and that monster will attack." Mayor said. But then, the ground is shaking.

"Mayor, I think it's here now." I said and turn to Kagura, she nod.

"Let's go!"

Me and Kagura ran through the streets the guards evacuated the people in another place. There are three big monsters, spider-like looking.

"Let's both attack them Laxus!" Kagura said to me. I nod. We ran and jump into the monster. Kagura uses her gravity and it's my turn.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

I use my roar and then Kagura sheathed her sword and sliced it. It was fallen to pieces.

Then the next one is up. Kagura uses her gravity and I punched it using my lightning and it was finished.

And now the last monster.

"Kagura looks like this one is a different monster."

"It spits ink and fire."

"If Natsu were here, he will eat this fire."

"Let's go!" We jumped in the air.

"Gravity Change!"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" But he spit out ink, it collided with my lightning and now he's targeting Kagura. When the monster was about to hit her. I saved her.

"L-Laxus?"

"That was close." I put her on the ground and help her stand up. We looked at the monster.

"How are we going to defeat it?"

"How about I'm gonna use gravity and cut his head out while you need to do something about the body."

"Now you're talking." I smirked. She smiled. We noddded and started sprinting.

"Gravity Change!" Kagura uses it to the whole body.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Roaring Thunder!" I sent it to the monster's body, while at the sme time Kagura slices it's head off. Now the monster is defeated! Mayor came to us, thanked us and gave our reward. He also invites us to stay until morning. We accepted, me and Kagura walked back to the house. Then she goes to my room, to bandage up my injuries.

"Now that's the last one. Get some sleep and good night." She said and started to walk.

"Kagura?" I said and she turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything. And good night." I smiled. She smiled back and nodded, she kept walking and now she's out of the room. I go to sleep. The next morning I wake up at seven-thirty. I took a shower, drssed up and packed my things. And I go downstairs, were Kagura and the mayor were having a breakfast.

"Laxus, you're awake come join us!" The mayor invites me." I nod and sat beside Kagura. After we've finished, we said our good byes to the mayor.

"Hey Kagura you're taking the train station?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I'm walking back to Magnolia. Anyways, I'm hoping we could do this some time together again. See you around." I turn my back and wave at her.

"You too Laxus!" She screamed. I smirked.

**When I Get Back At The Guild...**

****"I'm back!" I screamed happily.

"Welcome back Laxus!" They greeted back.

"Hmm, Laxus you seem in a good mood. I wonder what it is~" Mira said.

"It's nothing Mira, really."

"Ok, if you say so~" She smirked. The Rajinshuu came to me and we talked. I didn't mention that Kagura was there. And when the three left for a mission, I sat on a table alone, thinking to myself about what happened on me and Kagura. Good thing no one notices but there's one person...

"Hey Laxus, mind if I sit here." Erza said.

"Sure. What's this all about Erza?"

"Well, you're smiling to yourself and I'm curious."

"Well, it's about the mission I take yesterday."

"And?" She raised an eyebrow. I looked around. Everyone was still doing their ususal work.

"Promise not to tell everyone whatI'm going to say to you." I whispered, she nodded. I came closer to her ear.

"It's Kagura. I'm inlove with her." Then I go bback sitting and I looked at Erza's face. She's slightly blushing and smiling.

"Laxuss, let's talk about this outside so no one can hear." Erza said. I just followed her we talked.

"Laxus, you need to confess to her."

"I know, but I don't know what to do."

"Just stay calm and tell her somewhere secret, where the place is not crowded. And tell all your feelings to her, don't be afraid of rejection. Is that clear?"

*Sigh* "Ok. I'll follow what ever you just said Erza. And I know you're listening there Mira." I said and Mira's head popped out of the bush.

"Oh my Laxus! Why didn't you tell me? I'm the guild's matchmaker!" She said.

"Well, maybe you'll tell the whole guild, so I decided to share it with Erza. And promise me, never mention this to anyone, Mira and Erza."

"Understood." They said in unison.

"Goo." And we go back inside. Many days and months passed by, me and Kagura taken a lot of missions together. I also shared this to Mira and Erza. They were just chuckling, giggling and smirking. Three months passed and still didn't confessed to her. Mira and Erza, keeps me encouraging about it. . .

**- POV : Kagura Mizakuchi -**

Me and Milianna decided to visit Fairy Tail, and of course I want to see Laxus! I wanted to say that I've been falling inlove with him. We've been together with missions lately and this is the first time I've fallen inlove with a guy.

**_-Flashback_**_-__**-**_

"Milianna, let's visit Fairy Tail." I said to her.

"Ok Kagura-chan! You want to see him don't you?"

"Yes."

"Minna! We're leaving!" Millianna said to the other guild members.

"Come back safe!" Risley replied.

"So Kagura-chan, do you want to confess to him?"

"Uhh, I don't know Millianna... Let's just wait and see."

"I trust you. And I'm so excited to see Er-chan!

_**-End of Flashback-**_

We now arrived at Fairy Tail Guild. We opened the doors, me and Millianna gasped. We were surprised about this guild, they were brawling and fighting. I saw the Salamander fighting with the ice mage, then the beast soul take over keep screaming Man, Erza eating her strawberry cake. Then a white haired woman approached us.

"Surprised are you? That's what the look of everyone who first visited this guild. I'm Mirajane Strauss. You're Kagura and Millianna from Mermaid Heel right?" Miira asked.

"Yes and we just wanted to visit." I said.

"I see, it's someone from the guild, now want to get something from the bar? Follow me!" Mira led us to the bar were Erza was currently eating her cake.

"Hey Er-chan!" Millianna greeted.

"Millianna! Kagura! What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to visit." I answered.

"Oh that's good, well you're welcome to Fairy Tail whenever you want." She smiled.

"Thank you." Me and Millianna said in unison. We started to asked questions to Erza about the guild, also Mira joined in. Then later someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Laxus!"

"Hey Kagura!"

"How are you?"

"Ii'm fine." And we started chatting. Then suddenly I heard a loud crash. I looked over at Erza. She was hit by a chair. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh-oh." They murmured. Laxus chuckled.

"Now watch and learn Kagura." He said and looked at Erza, she requipped and fly towardsto Gray and Natsu, who were running and Erza strike the swords at them. Then Mira callled her.

"Oh, so that's what happen..." I said.

"Yeah, don't mmess with Erza's cake or you'll be punished."

"Er-chan was the spiffiest!"

"Konnichiwa minna!" I saw a blonde haired girl at the door she walked over to the bar and talked to Mira, then Natsu came over to her.

"Hey Luce? Why are you late?"

"Oh Natsu! I slept very late."

"Lucy." *Sigh* "I'll come to your apartment tonight 'kay? To make sure you will sleep well."

"Ok thanks Natsu. WAIT... Since when did you become so concered of me?"

"Hey Luce! Of course I'm very concered about you since the beginning." Natsu pouted with a light of red on his face. Lucy blushed too.

"Oh~! A lovey dovey couple I've heard~!" Mira giggled.

"Mira-san! It's not like that!" Lucy pouted.

"Sue it is~!" She said. Lucy sighed in defeat and she was talking to Natsu.

"Those two... Are dense abouut love. Tch." Laxus said.

"I agree."

"Uhh hey Kagura, would you like to walk with me in the park for a fresh air... I mean it's exactly not a-"

"Date." I finished.

"Yeah, just a walk with my friend. Yeah that's it!" Laxus said.

"Let's go then." And we walked out of the guild. We walked in awkward silence and here we've arrived in the park. We sit on a bench.

**- POV : Laxus Dreyar -**

Ok Laxus, now's the chance.

"Hey Kagura? I have something to tell you..."

"Me too. You go first."

"Kagura I love you."

"I love you too Laxus." And we kissed. It was short but it described that we love each other. When we break apart, we heard clapping, it was Lucy, Natsu, Mira, Erza and Millianna.

"Way too go Laxus!" Natsu said.

"I know you can do it!" Mira said.

"That was wonderful." Millianna teared out.

"Aww so cute." Lucy said.

"You two are perfect." Erza said.

"Thanks." We said.

**MANY YEARS LATER...**

I now was the currently, guild master of Fairy Tail I still make the guildl the same way as gramps did. Sadly he died four years ago, but we still live one for him. I know that he's in a happy place now.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A brown haired boy called to me.

"Yes Makarov?"

"I wanna be a Fairy Tail mage just like you!" My four year old child grinned.

"That's good Makarov, what magic do you want to learn?"

"It's not decided yet." His face saddened.

"Don't worry we'll discover it in no time."

"Thanks daddy!"

"Laxus! Makarov! Where are you?"

"We're here mommy!" Makarov then hugged Kagura's stomach. She smiled. I walked to her.

"I think it's a girl."

"Yes and she's going to be a Mermaid Heel mage." She said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, she can." And we all live in peace and harmony together with Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel and my family.

**- THE END -**


	4. IV Laxus D & Lucy H

**IV. Laxus Dreyar & Lucy Heartfilia**

**Author's Note :**

**I wasn't planning to put a story like this, but since a reader requested it, I have no choice but to make this... I just can't ignore it. *SIGH* Here goes, Laxus x Lucy! One shot only!**

**"Butterfly Kiss"**

Lucy was tired from her mission and decided to go to the fields. She was lying on the ground. She picked a flower and put it in her hair. She smiled.

She saw a beautiful butterfly. It was flying above her and it was flying away from her. Lucy followed the butterfly. And without noticing. She bumped to someone.

"Oh Laxus, sorry, I didn't see you." Lucy said.

"It's ok, Lucy. Hey could you mind if I do this to you."

"Uhmm, ok what is it?"

Laxus leaned in to Lucy, and his lips crashed to her. Lucy kissed back to Laxus. And all of this happened because of a beautiful butterfly that take them to be with, together.

**OK! It's all finished! Hope you like this one shot I've made!**


	5. V Ren A & Sherry B

**V. Ren Akatsuki & Sherry Blendy**

**-POV : Ren Akatsuki-**

The first time when I fall inlove with Sherry was during the Nirvana. She fainted and I catch her.

"You are so beautiful." I said to her. While she gasped and blushed. The Christina fall from the sky. Then I opened my eyes and found that Sherry was on top of me.

"Hey Sherry." I said and her eyes opened.

"Oh Ren." She blushed and stood up.

"Come on let's go find the others." I said and she nodded. We explore the forest. And later we found our other comrades, we help them up and looks like the Fairy Tail mages finished their job.

It's been seven years, seven years that me and Sherry have a relationship and seven years that the Tenrou group has disappeared. But then they were found and now they are celebrating because of their return and their comeback. They already won the Grand Magic Games. And the King announced that there will be no Grand Magic Games anymore since no one could ever defeat Fairy Tail and because that the Eclipse project is finished, and because of that the King wouldn't stole the mages magic anymore.

**Four Years Ago…**

In the past few years, sometimes I saw Sherry that when she's always alone, her expression is sad and confused. And thinking about something that she doesn't want to talk to me about it.

"Hey Sherry, why are you alone?" I said as I sat beside her.

"Oh Ren! Nothing it's the Fairy Tail members we're searching for about four years from now. I wish they could be found again." She sighed. She always say that and I really think that she's hiding something.

"I know, I really believed that they are still alive but they cannot be found."

"I really wanted to see Lucy." She giggled. I chuckled.

"We will soon." And we continue watching the sunset.

**Year X890**

Me and Sherry travelled some other places in the country if we have some other time. We go to amusement parks, five star restaurants, shops and many other places. But sometimes I saw a fake smile on her face. I don't know why but I was so scared. Thinking that maybe I will lose her.

One day when we were wandering around the park...

"Hey Sherry is something wrong?"

"Huh? No nothing Ren!" She smiled. But I know it was fake.

"N-nothing, hey let's ride to that ferris wheel!"

"Ok sure!" And we ride there...

**Year X891**

I decided to propose to Sherry, since the Grand Magic Games and the battle of the dragons is over, But then, we broke up. So that was the end of our good relationship.

**So, this is it. I don't have other ideas for this one. O.o**

**But I hope you like it~!**


	6. VI Ren A & Arania W

**VI. Ren Akatsuki & Arania Web**

**Honestly, these two will make a better couple instead of Ren with Sherry.**

**-POV : Ren Akatsuki-**

I stomped my feet while walking to the hall of the guild. Without a word and greeting tto the other members who were worried about me. I just ignred them and continued stomping to my room. I closed the door harshly and lay myself on my bed. *SIGH* Good thing I didn't bought her a ring yet. I was gonna propose to her, but we broke up. I turned and turned, right and left of my bed.

"Uggh! This is so frustrating!" I put a pillow on my head to cover my face. The the doors opened. I looked to see who was it and it was Hibiki.

"Hey Ren, what's the matter with you? Anything happened?"

"Hibiki, I... Me... Sherry... Broke up." I managed to say the words that I can't say.

Hibiki let out a sigh. "Bro, you just can't keep cryng in here. You need to accept the truth." He patted my shoulder. I calmed down now for a bit.

"Uhhm, Ren would you mind tell me why you two broke up? if that's ok." He asked.

I let out a sigh. "Ok..."

**_-Flashback-_**

**_"Hey Ren I've got something to tell you."_**

**_"What is it Sherry?"_**

**_"I don't love you anymore…" I said with my bangs covered my face._**

**_"WHAT?! What makes you say that? We've been together for seven years!"_**

**_"I'm sorry! But I really find my true love, he was right there all this time!" I sobbed._**

**_His eyes widened. "Don't you mean-"_**

**_"Yes, it's Lyon."_**

**_"I can't take this anymore! You know what?! Let's just break up!" Ren said to me._**

**_"WHAT?! B-but!"_**

**_"No buts! I'm out of here!"_**

**_"Ren, no! Please don't leave me!" I grabbed his hand but he flip it away._**

**_"I'm sorry but. We're over, Sherry!"_**

**_-End Of Flashback-_**

_"_I was even planning to propose to her.. But that happened before I could do it." I said sadly.

"Ren, go find some other girls! Starting tomorrow! I'll help you! And I better start making a list.!" Hibiki said as he point to me and started running out of my door. *SIGH* Well, good night. I fell asleep.

The next morning I groaned as I woke up. I quickly do my morning activities and then went to the hall. I ate my breakfast there. Then Master Bob and Ichiya-sama had a conversatiion with me.

"How are you Ren?" Master asked.

"I'm ok now, Master."

"Don't worry Ren, we'll help you. And Lyon is a good person, I'm sure he'll take care of her." Ichiya-sama said.

"Yeah, you're right." Then I heard someone calling me.

"Ren!" It was Hibiki and Jenny. The two of theem were holding a very long list. When they stopped they panted for air and I stoood up from my sit and stood infront of them. I waited for them to speak.

"Huff.. .Huff. Ren, here are your list. Me and Jenny worked for it, overnight." He handed mea very long list and snatched it from him. And saw names of the girls who were single, mage wizards, and there was meaning in each girls in the list.

"Oh my, Jenny, Hibiki and Ren take now a sit." Master said.

"Hai." Then I started lloking at the lsit. The first one was Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Yes I did flirt over her seven years ago and at the first day of the Grand Magic Games. I read aloud :

**Girl #1 : Lucy Heartfilia**

**- Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Mage**

**- She is beautiful, smart, clever, kind, gentle and cheerful**

**- She loves her spirits and treats them with respect and also the spirits were same to her, she always protect her comrades and willing to do anything for them**

**- Status : Active, Team Nastu**

"Hmmm, I don't want Lucy, from my observerance and by the looks of it, she's perfect with Natsu. You think Hibiki?"

"Yeah, she rescued him and Natsu rescues her while she's in danger. So moving on the next one." Hibiki said.

**Girl #2 : Erza Scarlet**

**- Fairy Tail's Swordswoman, "Titania" or Queen of the Fairies, "The Armor", Requip Mage**

**- She is strong, beautiful, intelligent, strict but kind**

**- She is a strong willed woman, she will do anything for a friend, even if it hurts her**

**- Status : Active, Team Natsu, S-Class Mage**

*GULP* "Erza sounds still scary as before..." I said.

**GIRL #3 : Mirajane Strauss**

**- Fairy Tail's Demon Take Over Mage, "The Demon"**

**- She is a pin up model, smart, sweet but turns demon when fighting**

**- She's the guild matchmaker**

**- Status : Active, S-Class Mage**

"Ok Mira is a little bit sounds like Erza." I sweatdropped. I looked at the profiles like **Juvia Lockser, **a fromer Phantom Lord, water mage who is obsessed with Gray, **Cana Alberona, **Gildarts Clive daughter and a drunker, **Lisanna Strauss, **an animal soul take over, younger sister of Mirajane, **Evergreen, **a fairy mage who always argues with Elfman Srauss, **Levy McGarden, **a solid script mage, one of the smartest wizard in the guild.

"*SIGH* Next. Sabertooth."

**Girl #9 : Minerva**

*GULP* "Ok not Minerva."

**Girl #10 : Yukino Aguria**

I read her profile, hmm she seems nice. But not my type. Next one is Lamia Scale. I skip it. Then Blue Pegasus, I skipped. Mermaid Heel. OK! Sounds a good one. **Kagura Mikazuchi, **Mermaid Heel's strongest wizard, beautiful and smart, swordswoman and has gravity magic, **Risley Law, **a chubby one, **Beth Underwood, **and lastly, **Arania Web**. Hhhmmm, Arania? Yeah she could be great! We're close ever since we played seven years ago! Ok! I've been decided, I'm going to Mermaid Heel! And NOW!

"Minna! I'm going to Mermaid Heel! Bye!" I ran out of the door.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

"Ok, I'm going in." I took a deep breath and walked in. I saw her on the guild hall, I don't knw about the other memebers, but I'll ask her out.

"Hey Arania!"

"Oh hi Ren, what are you doing here? Are you supposed to with Sherry?"

"No, I broke up with her."

"I'm sorry."

"But hey, can you go out with me for awhile? You know like talking."

"Uhhhm sure. I'll just ask permission first."

**- TIME SKIP -**

"Where are we going?"

"To the park, it sounds perfect there." Then we got there and sit on the bench.

"Can you tell me why you two broke up?"

"I guess so" I scracthed the back of my neck. "It starts..." TIME SKIP

"Oh... Well." She said.

"I came here, because I wanted to meet you. And ask you on a date. Will you go out with me?"

**-POV : Arania Web-**

H-he did actually asked me on a date? My wishes just come true, I love Ren ever since I first saw him. answer now Arania!

"Yes!" I said.

"R-really?"

"I said yes, now pick me up tonight at six, in that restaurant, Orange Corner." I pointed an orange building which is near to the park.

"Alright! I'm going now! See you later Arania!" Ren said as he ran off, happily. Finally, Ren is mine! I giggled. Oh! Better get started! I walked to my apartment and getting my clothes, make up and hairstyle ready.

**-POV : Ren Akatsuki-**

I finally asked her out on a date! Then I rode the train station and took me thirty minutes to go to my town, I go to the guild and went to my room, hurriedly dressed up and comb my hair. I saw at my clock and it was five twenty-five. Heh no problem! Then I hurriedly go downstairs and without looking in my surroundings, I hit Hibiki and his chocolate ice cream hit my blouse.

"Hibiki!"

"Waah! Sorry Ren, here I help you out." He then uses a spell that would clean up my blouse.

I sigh in relieved. "Thanks Hibiki." Then I looked at the clock, five thirty-five.

"CRAP! I'm going now." I ran off to the train station. Then it was already five forty! _Uggh! I wish this stupid train would run faster! I'm gonna be late!_

**-POV : Arania Web-**

It was now five fifty-five, I walked my way to the restaurant and reserved my- ehem, our seat. I then wait for Ren, I hope he isn't late. I kept looking out through the door and the window.

_Where are you? It's already six o'clock! _I sighed. _Better wait for him. And better not mess up our date._

**-POV : Ren Akatsuki-**

This is bad! This is really bad! The train won't move for the next ten minutes and it is already six o'clock! What if Arania would get angry at me? Oh please! I looked over my window, I already saw the town that I was going to! But we weren't in the train station yet… I have no choice but, to get out of this train. I ran to the door and opened it. Then I ran outside but this what happened:

Firstly, I was coated in chocolate because the truck full of it hit with another truck.

Second, the chocolate had all over me but, the other truck that I just mentioned was full of feathers and then they hit on me. I looked like a chicken.

Lastly, it was raining and my chocolate and feathers got off me, and I ran as fast as I can arrive at the restaurant.

I opened the doors and all eyes on me. I was panting heavily and my left hand was still on the door, my head bowed down. Then I raised my head and started walking to Arania, who is beautiful tonight. She wears a white silk dress and platform sandals. Her hair is straightened and it reaches her waist.

"Hey Arania you looked beautiful." I smiled. She blushed.

"H-hey Ren, you looked handsome but, you're all wet."

"I-I can explain that."

"Sorry to interrupt but excuse me sir, can you go out now because you're all wet? And if you're not out of here in the next five seconds, you'll pay the bill." A waiter said to me.

"WHAT?!"

"Five…" Then Arania grabbed my hand and started running.

"Four…"

"Three…" We're almost there.

"Two…" Almost…

"One…" Opened the doors and we ran away from the restaurant. I heard the waiter was calling for us to cime back. But we didn't care, we kept running and hide in an alleyway. We panted for air.

"That was a close one!" I said.

"Ren?! Why were you late! And you embarass me!" Ariana said.

"Sorry! Let me explain." I said while she hmph, cross her arms and started to walked away from me.

**-NORMAL POV-**

"Arania!" Ren grabbed her arm make her face to me. She blushed. Ren smirked.

"I'm sorry Arania."

"R-Ren?" Then they stared and started raining. And Ren was starting to move closer to Arania's face and then they kissed. Arania was shicked at first but she began to melt in his kiss. Then they separated and smiled.

"I love you Ren, I always do and always have."

"I'm starting to like you more, Arania."


End file.
